


Your Love Is My Drug

by sunNflowers7



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunNflowers7/pseuds/sunNflowers7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl and Maks have some unresolved sexual tension going into their rhumba performance on season 18 of DWTS. This causes them both anxiety before giving in to their temptations. </p><p>Warning: Not for the prudish; just call me the next E.L. James (kidding)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Is My Drug

Meryl~

Meryl sat on the floor of the empty rehearsal room, watching the clock tick. Her and Maks' rhumba performance was two hours away and she didn't know if she could take the tension anymore.  
"Once a bad boy always a bad boy", that's what her mother had always told her when she was younger, and it was also why she trusted her partner Charlie with her entire being. He was good, if not a bit boring and blonde. But Maks…yes, Maks, that tall drink of water, he was her downfall or destiny and she wasn't sure, but she had her hopes. They'd spent the entirety of the last month as "friends". Friends who shamelessly flirted, hugged and secretly wanted to fuck and now meryl was lost. He and her were from such different worlds, but she wanted to bring him into hers.

She'd watched the reruns of dancing with the stars where "bad boy" Maks had been handsy and flirtatious with many other contestants. Was she just the equivalent to Kirstie or Erin? He definitely meant more to her romantically than Charlie. She gritted her teeth. No, she was special, after that rhumba dress rehearsal…THAT rhumba. She felt the heat his longing and the chemistry was off the charts. If he didn't know she was special than she wasn't sure what was real anymore.

He tended to treat her as a delicate flower, not wanting to hurt her or corrupt her. She'd told him so many times that she was experienced, she was a Tri-Delt in college after all, they don't let just anyone into that sorority. She knew the ropes but her small and faerie like features indicated otherwise. She was the girl people married and didn't hook up with. But she could tell his mind ran wild with the thought. 

Maks ~

Maks was confused. She was not like his other girls; he couldn't even count them on two hands anymore all blonde, leggy with fake tans galore. That was his track record, so why did this delicate brunette angel turn him on so much. Being around her was completely intoxicating to him. He'd been a selfish and angry person in the past - this he'd come to realize in his time away from DWTS and he desired to overcome it. Then she walked through that door, his door! He was completely shocked, but now he realized the importance of destiny.

With this in mind Maks decided to seize the moment, and went to the upstairs mini-bar in the DWTS auditorium.  
"What can I do you for?" asked the bronzed bottle-blonde bartender. She winked at Maks as the words passed through her overly botoxed lips.  
"Um, two shots of your best vodka please. Quick!" He snapped at her. She anxiously poured both and handed them to him as he swigged them back without hesitation. This wasnt usually his style but anxiety was getting the best of him tonight. So much tension and so little time.

"Thanks". He slammed the last shot glass down on the counter and shut off his brain which was running wild with adrenaline.  
..She can't handle me...but she has for the past two months and I want this so bad...but you don't deserve her. He was totally unsure of himself but his heart forced him onward.

He knocked softly on the door to their rehearsal room and his hand tremmered with both desire and apprehension. After a moment the door gave way and a small lovely woman stared back at him surprised with his intense gaze. She made him feel like a boy again.

Meryl looked puzzled, but still thrilled, with an expression of childlike love splayed across her pretty face. Maks forgot the insanity of the last few years, including his stint on the Ukrainian bachelor and all those awful flings, he needed her. This he knew.

"Maks! You know I'm getting ready in here, putting on the dress you designed" she giggled.  
Her face was like the sun. 

"I know, but do you want to practice that one part again babe?" He said this with a false confidence. No big deal.

"Um, sure. I guess so." She beamed and moved aside. 

His fingers reached out and ran through her long flowing hair as he passed by her.  
"You are gorgeous" he mumbled. 

She looked at him puzzled. "Thanks dear. It's all you."  
She politely bowed in her shear pink get-up.  
He couldn't breath. Is this what it felt like to be in love? This was so not cool. 

They both walked over to the mirror hand in hand. Then he twirled her in circles before dropping her down onto the wooden floor where she writhed beneath him. Then he bowed to his knees as she pulled him into her stuffing his face between her small but perfect breasts as he wrapped his muscular arms around her posterior. Can I just stay like this forever he thought. He looked up.

"Meryl" 

"What Maks?" she patted him gently on his back.

"I love..." he paused "dancing with you". He stayed where he was for a second or two.

"Me too you big softy" she said this slapping his arm and giggled. "So excited to do this in front of millions."

"Really? For me this is all about you baby." He looked at her with doubt and insecurity. 

"Maks, what are you getting at? Why did you come in here?" She questioned  
"You know our dance is perfect already." she fixated her green wide set eyes on him. He needed to speak.

"Well truthfully babe, truthfully...I don't know." He looked lost and embarrassed, and he did know.

"I do." She said coyly. Turning her back to him. She glided away from him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them the room was silent and she stood stalk still in the center of it.

She carefully unzipped her sheer garment and let it fall to the ground around her feet. She was stark naked. His mouth fell agape. Her slender pale shape made him weak at the knees.

He slowly approached her and reached out sliding his hand down the curve of her back and her rounded posterior. It was smooth muscular perfection, his other hand reached around tentatively to cup her breast in his hand. A part of him felt guilt as she moaned his name, she was too good for him...

He hesitated she was so tiny and bird like - a beautiful faerie who needed another magical being not a tiger or a brute like him. He looked at his feet.

She sensed his apprehension, but couldn't have him stop now. Her tiny fingers laced through his and brought his hand around her toned abdomen.

"Maks i want this. I want you" she trailed off. She always read his mind and knew exactly what he needed to hear. 

He exhaled nervously and brushed his large hand along her shoulder and trailed his fingers down her form until they reached deep inside of her, she moaned.  
"I love you" he wispered into her thick brown hair inhaling the smell of lavender and vanilla.

She curved backward, eyes closed mouth open. She was very petite and he wondered silently if she could handle his significant size.

There was only one way to find out. He flipped her around and undid his belt letting his slacks down and stripping off his boxer briefs. She gasped and looked pleased. He was more turned on then he'd ever been and needed her more than he could explain.

She came closer and knelt in front of him pleasuring him for moments before swiftly standing and leaping onto him, wrapping her slender legs around his muscular torso. He looked at her in shock taking in this moment. Would his life ever be the same? 

Maks gently slid inside of her. She fit perfectly around him and his body shivered in ecstasy.  
"Arrghhh" he groaned as they started with a fervor. 

He felt as though he might be hurting her but it was mind blowing and he couldn't stop. He kissed her delicate features and pressed her against the mirror with her hands above her head. 

He cradled her small body gently as they moved together, moans escaping her pink lips, which he kissed with a passion he had never known. After a few minutes he couldn't with hold anymore and let out a few expletives as he reached his climax.

It was the greatest few minutes of his life and he'd ruined it. Fuck. She reached up gabbing his neck and kissing him hard. Her tongue and his moving in perfect unison. He broke it off, "I..." But she put a fingure to his mouth.

"Shhh, I think I love you too Maks" she giggled and her face turned a flushed shade as she gracefully dismounted him, walking back to her garment. 

He followed her like a dejected puppy. "I'm so sorry babe. I don't know what happened. Thats not normal." Maks was always use to rough casual sex. This wasnt casual or rough, his life depended on her. 

He stammered. "You're just so...so" he couldn't even put words to it and he looked at the ground in stupidity.

"What?" she asked timidly pulling back on her dress. That dress.

"I'm happy, I'm so happy baby you don't even know" he said this biting his lower lip. He leaned close to her ear "I'll make it up to you later". 

He secretly hoped that later meant forever...

So did she.


End file.
